memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Federation members
As of December 2380, there were 155 Member States of the United Federation of Planets, and Federation space spanned over 10,000 light years. See also Federation Colonies Founding Members The United Federation of Planets was founded in 2161. * United Earth * Confederacy of Vulcan * Andorian Empire * Tellar * Alpha Centauri Federation Member Planets in Alphabetical Order A * Aaamazzara * aia'Hnnrihstei * Aldebaran III (admitted 2216) * Alesia Prime (admitted 2341) * Algolia/Algol II * Alonis (admitted 2336) * Alpha III (admitted 2163) * Alpha Proxima II * Altair * Althos IV * Andros III * Antares * Antede * Antia * Antos * Arbaza/Arbazan * Arcadia * Arcturus IV * Ardana (admitted 2263) * Argelius II (admitted 2230) * Arkaria * Arken II * Aronnia (admitted 2253) * Arteline IV (admitted 2362) * Atrea IV * Aulac * Aurelia (admitted 2248) * Axanar B * Bajor, Republic of (admitted 2376) * Benzar (admitted 2369) * Berellia * Berengaria * Betazed (admitted 2273) * Betelgeuse (admitted 2230) * Bilana * Binderia * Bolarus * Bre'el IV * Brikar * Bynaus C * Cairn * Cait (admitted 2181) * Canopus * Catulla (admitted 2185) * Cestus (admitted 2271) * Coridan (admitted 2267) * Cygnet XIV (admitted 2251) D * Damiano * Daran V (admitted 2237) * Delb II * Delta IV (admitted 2224) * Delta Sigma IV * Deneb (admitted 2259) * Deneva * Denobula Triaxa * Dramia E * Eeiauo * Edos * Efros (Efros Delta), (Atreos IV) * Ekos (admitted 2373) * Eseria F * Fillandia G * Gemworld * Gnala * Grazer (admitted 2305) H * Halii * Hamal * Heir'ocha (admitted 2251) * Heir'tzan (admitted 2251) * Hekaras II * Hermat * Huanni I * Igre * Ilyria * Igresh (admitted 2264) * Izar (admitted 2183) J * Janus IV * Jezero K * K'norm * Kandilkar * Kashet * Kazar * Klaestron IV * Koa (Mu Arae) * Kobheeria * Krios * Ktar (Ktaris) L * Legara IV * Lrru-Ir * Lumeria M * Mantilles * Mars * Medusa * Megara * Mizar II N * Nador (admitted 2267) * Napea (admitted 2334) * Nasat * New Paris O * Ontail (Ona) P * Pacifica * Pahkwa-thanh (admitted 2360 * Pandrill * Pandro * Pangea * Peliar Zel II * Phylos R * Ramatis III * Rasiinia * Rigel, United Colonies (admitted 2166) * Risian Hedony (Risa) (admitted 2249) * Rhaanderel (Rhaandaran) S * S'ti'arch * Sakerion * Sherman's Planet * Shamin/O'Ryan's Planet * Skorr * Sulamid * Sauria * Selelvia (until 2376) T * Terra Nova (admitted 2178) * Tessen III * Tiburon (admitted 2190) * Triex * Trill (admitted in early 23rd century) * Tyrellia * Tyrus U * Ullia V * Vair (admitted 2370) * Valakis VI (admitted 2236) * Valt Minor * Vega IX (admitted 2164) * Vestians (admitted 2310) X * Xelata Z * Zakdorn (admitted 2344) * Zalda (Zald) (admitted 2280) * Zaran II * Zeos Category:Federation_Government